Blissfully Ignorant
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: To forget about his ex, Miroku has set Inuyasha up on a blind date with Kagome! He'll soon find out that beauty masks certain things...and it's crudely written. It's a quick response to a Kikyou-bashing fic.


Summary: Miroku sets Inuyasha up on a blind date. Little does he know that he'll get more than he bargained for. (This is a response to a Kikyou-bashing fic)

Blissful Ignorance

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Not my style of fiction, but Kagome gets SEVERLY bashed in this. And yeah, Inuyasha is human in this.

Blissful Ignorance

It was a snowy Saturday in Kyoto, Japan, and Inuyasha and Miroku were talking to each other while Sango was listening on a subway, which was headed for the heart of Nagasaki.

"You know, you should lighten up Inuyasha," said Miroku, patting his friend on the back. "It's been like four week-just let the bitch go."

"Don't call my friend a bitch, Miroku!" interjected Sango, trying to defend her friend from Miroku's harsh onslaught of words.

"Yeah, she isn't a bitch, she was my little _angel. _And she fuckin' dumped me!"

"Then evidently she wasn't that perfect angel you're describing. If she dumped a guy like you, then she really isn't worth the hassle."

"Stop trying to slander my friend!"

"Damn...I miss Kagura..."

(AN: Yeah, didn't think that Kagura would actually be his ex, did you?)

"Well, it really doesn't matter, cause we're gonna get her back."

The subway tilted very quickly due to very bad conducting, causing Sango to lean on Miroku's lap. Miroku, seeing this as a chance to please himself took his chance...

"Miroku!" yelled Sango, blushing. She quickly adjusted herself, then smacked him.

_"It was worth it," _he thought, rubbing his face.

"Sango, you know that you were bending over just waiting for me to take you..."

"You damn lech!"

"So you didn't like it?"

Sango blushed, turning her normally light complextion into a deep blood red.

"N-n-no!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Sango, having no defense to Miroku's words, put her head down. Miroku smiled and put his arm around her.

"You will be mines," purred Miroku softly, much to Sango's pleasing. But not to hint this to Miroku himself, she slapped his hand away.

"No, I won't."

-1234567890-

The trio got off of at the Nagasaki station and headed downtown. The plan was to go out with Inuyasha to the Blue Dolphin restaurant, then enjoy a movie to deviate his mind from Kagura. But looking at the snow falling without a girl to spend the romantic setting with only amplified his depressions.

Inuyasha wandered outside and began to stare at the snow falling. Sango was pulled aside by Miroku.

"So here's the plan, boo," he muttered, almost criminal-like.

"What the hell are you talking about? What 'plan'?"

"The plan to hook Inuyasha and Kagura back up."

"Uh...I'm not conspiring with this plan."

"Come on Sango, _please_?"

"Tell about this plan on detail and I _may _help, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Okay, I set Inuyasha up on this blind date with this girl I know, Kagome Higurashi, right? You bring Kagura to the restaurant that we're going to. She she's Inuyasha and Kagome having a good time and a strange amount of jealously gathers inside of her. Unable to contain it, Kagura falls madly in love with Inuyasha AGAIN and then they get back together."

Miroku was out of breath when he finished speaking. Sango stared at him blankly.

"Do you _really _think that your ridiculous plan is going to work?!"

"No, but what do _we_ have to lose? I mean, Inuyasha has EVERYTHING to lose, but we don't."

Sango slightly smiled a soft smile, then looked back into Miroku's sparkling eyes.

"Okay...on one condition."

"Name it."

"You'll stop groping and fondling me for a month."

"What?!"

"Don't make it three, Miroku."

Miroku sighed. "Okay, deal."

"And you'll let me use your car whenever I want...?" asked Sango hopefully.

"Let's not go overboard now," threatened Miroku.

Sango grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "All I could do was try."

"We'll be at the Blue Dolphin at six, okay?"

"Fine. I have to meet Kagura at the Nagasaki International Airport anyway; her friend is coming by."

"Is she cute?"

"Why?!"

"Oh are you mad because once she she's me, there lies that chance that she'll fall deeply in love with me?"

Sango blushed once again, called Kagura on her cell phone, and walked away.

Miroku snickered. "Yep, she loves me."

-1234567890-

"Miroku, this is your stupidest idea yet!"

"No it isn't. Remember the time I told you that you were gonna die so you-?"

"I would rather forget that moment, forever, okay?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha cluelessly. "Running through the streets half-naked caught the eye of some girls..."

"I was 13!"

"Whatever. Did I tell you that Kagome is a miko?"

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, never hearing about a miko before.

"I don't know, but it sounds good! Anyway, Kagura's gonna get real jealous, just watch."

Inuyasha glared at his friend. He could either kick Miroku's face in for suggesting a ridiculous idea or go along with it. Maybe it would give him the chance to win Kagura back...

"Fuck it," he muttered, looking out at the snowy sky. "What's the worst that can happen?"

-1234567890-

"Isn't it almost six?" growled Inuyasha, looking at his watch. It was almost time to put Miroku's plan in motion.

"Yeah...come on, Inu."

The two walked into the Blue Dolphin and got a table for two. Miroku sat off in the far corner somewhere, trying to spectate the date for himself.

Almost suddenly, a beautiful girl walked in front of Inuyasha and sat down. She stared at him with her bright brown eyes.

Inuyasha himself couldn't help but stare; the girl was too beautiful. How can a girl like this be available? It didn't make any sense- either she was very choosey and hasn't chosen yet, or the bitch was crazy.

"Can I get a steak?" she asked in a disarmingly innocent voice.

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha, snapping back into reality. He hadn't heard was Kagome said.

"I WANT A STEAK!" she then screamed, catching Inuyasha off guard.

"Why are you yelling?! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Was I yelling, Inuyasha? Oh, I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha was going to comment on Kagome's irratic nature, but then stopped, as to not provoke another...episode? He picked up his menu and began looking at his choices.

"I know what you truly are," Kagome muttered quietly, staring at Inuyasha's face.

"And what's that?"

"A DEMON!" she screeched, taking out a sutra from her pocket and stamping it on his head. She then began to whisper a strange chant.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Rid with you, demon!" she yelled, a purplish light forming at the tips of her fingers.

"Kagome, stop!"

"Then stop acting like a human, you vile demon!"

"And how do you propose I do that, you insane fuck?!"

"Die!"

Before Kagome was able to complete her attack, she suddenly stopped and quickly apologized to Inuyasha. He stared at her, being able to do nothing else.

"Are you okay?"

"YOU'RE A DEMON!"

She then pushed him down and then scurried away from the booth and out of the Blue Dolphin.

From out from the corner, Inuyasha heard a distinct laughter growing in size. He quickly turned his head to see Kagura and Sango laughing at his distress. Now Inuyasha felt more of a loser; not only did he actually accept an idea from Miroku, he also went through with it. Now his ex was laughing and snorting at him while he was on the floor.

"You need a hand?" asked a girl with a beautiful voice. Inuyasha looked at the girl and slapped her hand away.

"Get the fuck away from me Kagome, you crazy bitch."

"My name isn't Kagome."

Inuyasha turned to look at the girl one more time. Now that he got the chance to actually look at her, she was more beautiful than Kagome...A LOT more beautiful than Kagome.

_"Duh," _he thought, looking at the girl, _"She has a different hairstyle than Kagome, her eyes are more beautiful than Kagome's...Kagome was incomplete, and she's perfect."_

"I'm sorry," he apologized, looking at the girls' innocent face. "I just came off this botched date with this girl..."

"Yeah, it seems as though you've had a rough okay," said the girl, extending her hand again to help Inuyasha. This time, he took it. "I'm Kikyou."

"I'm Inuyasha."

"So when are you gonna make it up to me?"

"Whacha mean?"

"I mean, even though you apologized, you still called me a bitch."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know...I don't really think that you wanna hang out here, do you? Then again, maybe you should just sit..."

Just then, Inuyasha fell back down on the floor.

"...and just chill out for a moment."

Kikyou again helped an embarrased Inuyasha up and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Just calm down, okay? I mean, that girl isn't here anymore."

"Yeah, it's not just that. My friend forced me into that plan to make my ex girfriend jealous, but all it did was make me look like a fuckin' idiot."

"You appealed to me," said Kikyou softly. "If that means anything to you."

"Yeah... it does."

It was a true 'love at first sight' moment when Kikyou and Inuyasha met at the Blue Dolphin. What's more is that girl was Kagura's friend that she and Sango had picked up from the Nagasaki airport. Though not intentionally in this way, Inuyasha successfully made Kagura jealous, but but then he didn't care, as she was a waning affection. Kikyou was now the girl in his radar.

"So are we gonna go now?" asked Kikyou.

"Yeah, lets go."

Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes met before Inuyasha took Kikyou outm which would be his real date.

"Good job, Miroku," he mouthed, no words coming out of his mouth. Miroku was able to read his lips, his real intention.

"Have fun," he mouthed back. Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha was now even happier, as he had a beautiful girl to spend the romantic setting of Nagasaki with him...forever...

-2 be continued?-

Kikyo's Lova


End file.
